Patent Document 1 describes a method for performing dithering on an input gray-scale image, and displaying a dithered image on an electrophoretic display. According to this method, the number of tones in the input gray-scale image is reduced, and, thus, the input gray-scale image can be reproduced in a small number of tones on an electrophoretic display where the number of tones that can be displayed is small.